


Magnus The Vampire Slayer Fan

by Lillithorn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/pseuds/Lillithorn
Summary: Alec walks in on Magnus's annual Buffy rewatch marathon. "You're just in time!"  Magnus shouts enthusiastically.





	Magnus The Vampire Slayer Fan

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day's short fanworks challenge: favorite pairing getting fannish over something.
> 
> Here, it's Malec bonding over some Buffy :D IOW, my OTP fanning out over my fav show of all time!

“Alexander! You're just in time!” Magnus said excitedly.

Alec had just arrived at Magnus’s and had not yet taken in the full scene before Magnus’s excited shrieks interrupted his sensory intake. But he already knew. Only one thing could cause Magnus’s voice to get so high, and his face to light up just that way. It was Magnus’s annual Buffy rewatch marathon. His guess was confirmed by the familiar narration that cut through the anticipatory silence that filled the room.

"Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one.”

Magnus was mouthing along and emphasizing the lore with sweeping gestures.

“She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness.”

Alec’s stoic expression was starting to break. He barely held it together when Magnus exaggerated _vampires_ while holding his pointer fingers over his teeth pointing down to mimic fangs. When he wiggled his fingers while sweeping his hands down as he whispered _darkness_ , Alec gave up on trying to keep a straight face and gave in to the laughter he’d been holding back.

“To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer."

As the narration ended and the theme song began, Magnus jumped up and took Alec’s hands in his. He danced enthusiastically leading Alec into spins and dips, and all manner of truly ridiculous moves. When Magnus released him, Alec looked him straight in the eyes.

“One,” Alec said crossing his arms.

“One?” Magnus feigned confusion.

“I’ll watch this one with you, but that’s it. Then you’re on your own to hole up in here for the week rewatching this. I’ll bring you refills on your snack rations and fresh coffee, but that’s it.”

“It won’t take a week. Only six days. Six full days of complete Buffy immersion. And you should join me this year!”

Alec smiled. “I’ll watch the pilot with you then I have to get back to the Institute. But you better give me ample heads up when the musical episode is getting close.”

“Absolutely!" Magnus laughed. "Now quiet, it’s started.” he whispered with a cheeky grin and settled comfortably under Alec’s arm.


End file.
